The Blood of Many
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Rated M for strong language, sex and bloody violence, bashing of Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny, extremely powerful almost godlike Harry


The Blood of Many

OC/Tonks/Hermione Harry/Lily Evans

Rated M for strong language, sex and bloody violence, bashing of Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny, extremely powerful almost godlike Harry

**May 24 4014**

In a bunker hidden below ground lay Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Died-Saving-A-World-Who-Hates-And-Loves-Him, Voldemort smiled victoriously then turning to his ecstatic followers he said

"Let us show the cowards what has become of their 'hero' and then slaughter them apart from the mudblood Granger she will become the first of many slaves to serve their betters and the half-bloods will all swear allegiance to me or they will die"

"At once my lord" Lucius Malfoy replied bowing he left the room and relayed the instructions to the other Death Eaters.

"May I have your attention" Voldemort said as he glided along the ground, Harry's body floating in front of him "you see what has become of-"

"NO" Hermione screamed in horror as she saw her fiancee's dead body overcome with grief and rage she fired off the curse that doomed them all and killing the Dark Lord in the process.

After sometime had passed a mysterious figure appeared and seeing the carnage all round and as far as the eye could see, shook his head sadly

"Such a waste" he murmmered then turning his head "but these three will be given a second chance" he took the bodies of Hermione Jean Granger, Nymphadora Tonks and last but not least Harry James Potter and vanished.

In the otherworld Harry, Hermione and Tonks awoke with a start the three warriors sat up and the first thing they saw was a being watching them

"Who are you ?" Hermione asked and he smiled in response

"I am the One who created us but you can call me Neo" he said "Harry there is someone who I want you to see"

"Who is it?" the raven haired wizard replied

"Follow me" the three heroes followed their host and came upon a red headed woman no older than nineteen sitting on a leather couch her back to us

"Who is she ?" Harry asked fearing the answer

"That Harry, is your mother" Neo replied

"My mother" Harry repeated shocked and pain flashed across his face Lily stiffened as she listened to her son speak

"H-Harry"

A brief silence ensued in which mother and son stared at each other

"Mum?"

"Yes it's me" Lily said tears leaking from her emerald eyes that were the same shade as Harry's

"Muuum" Harry howled as he sprinted into his mother's arms tears streaming down his face behind him Hermione and Tonks sniffled as they too witnessed a mother and son's reunion Neo then turned and embraced the young women in his powerful arms and they cried into his shoulders.

Sometime later Hermione looked up at me and asked

"What are we doing here and what has this got to do with us?"

Harry glanced over his mother's shoulder at me

"I watched it all happen and despite my power I could do nothing to help you so now I offer the chance to change the future by going to the past" I said

"And you want us to die again" Harry snarled

"No my son, Neo explained all of it to me when I met him" Lily said

"You'll be coming with me" Harry asked his mother who nodded

"Are you mad" Hermione hissed at him "you know what will happen"

"Which is why I shall be going with you" Neo said "it's high time Dumbledore felt what real power is"

"Dumbledore is the most powerful being in the world..." Hermione began only to trail off at my raised eyebrow

"Did you not hear me" Neo growled " I created us I am the One and I'll be damned if I let some deluded fool fuck up Harry's life again and I will end Dumbledore if he even thinks of manipulating Harry again"

"WHAT?" Harry shouted "I want to know what is going on and what do you mean?"

Neo sighed "Harry, Dumbledore isn't a good person maybe he was but that was a long time ago, he made The-One-Who-Flees-From-Death"

"Huh" came the reply from Tonks, Lily giggled from behind her hand

"Voldemort" I clarified causing the metamorph to jump and scan the room as if expecting the dark lord to appear

"Now as I was saying" Neo said "I will give you all the power you need as well as the knowledge of the Founders of Hogwarts as well as various armours and enchanted weapons"

The three went off to discuss this for sometime Lily stood nearby as we waited she turned to me and said

"Will they make the right decision ?" she wondered

Neo smiled "considering that I am making you the head of Ravenclaw House what do you think ?"

"I believe that my son and his friends will make the right choice" she replied a faint blush on her cheeks

Harry returned and with a look of determination said

"I'll do it but I want some kickbacks"

"Oh yeah well what are they?"

"Sirius Black has got to be still alive and he **must** have a trial, second I want my mother to be my bond mate and thirdly fix my bloody eyes then lastly I want to have someway of nullifying the supposed blood wards around Privet Drive"

"Done" Neo replied smoothly "and by the way you will not remember this conversation but you will be as powerful as I am and that goes for all of you oh one more thing the Weasley's can't be trusted apart from a few"

**Smallest Bedroom Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey **

A raven haired teenage boy who was lightly sleeping, spasmed and fell deeper into slumber.

**24 Candyfloss Rd Upstairs Left Bedroom **

A brunette witch was also sleeping she too spasmed and fell deeper into slumber.

**107 Westmoreland Road London **

A pink haired violet eyed witch was also sleeping she also spasmed and fell deeper into slumber.


End file.
